Charles Brown
First Lieutenant Charles Brown was a member of the first expedition through the Stargate to Abydos. About He was a member of the United States Air Force that was selected to join then Colonel Jack O'Neill's team that went through the Stargate. Biography Born in South Dakota, Charles Brown joined the United States Air Force at the age of seventeen. He was selected for Jack O'Neill's team based on his fitness, expertise, experience and ability to guard air force secrets. After arriving on Abydos and securing the immediate vicinity around the Temple of Ra, Dr. Daniel Jackson was dragged off by a Mastadge. He went after him alongside his team leader Colonel Jack O'Neill and fellow team member Major Charles Kawalsky. While Lieutenants Edgar Porro, John Reilly, Jason Freeman and Louis Ferretti stayed near the Stargate at base camp. After they caught up to Dr. Jackson, O'Neill found signs of civilization and this led them to the Abydosian Naquadah Mines. O'Neill then instructed Dr. Jackson to talk to the miners, they noticed the Eye of Ra Medallion and assumed they were sent by the Supreme System Lord Ra. He then confirms that they are mining the material the gate is made out of. He is then ordered to inform Ferretti that they will be going with them to their settlement, which he does. As they came to the walled city of Nagada, he started to take photographs of the city. Then as the Abydonians starts to close the city gates, he alongside O'Neill tries to stop them. Luckily an Abydosian named Skaara makes them aware of the approaching sandstorm and they are forced to stay in the city. During the evening all of them were treated to a grand feast. He continues to try and contact base camp as Dr. Jackson tries to find the symbols to return home. After only finding six, O'Neill stil decides they should head back to the pyramid the next day which they do. Arriving at they pyramid and finding their team members gone, they carefully head inside. As soon as they do they are attacked by the Horus Guards. During this brief fight, he was shot and killed. His body is dropped alongside the still living Kowalsky into a water filled prison pit.His body was still aboard Ra's ship as it was blown up by the Mark III Nuclear Warhead. He served with distinction until his death and secured the foundation for us, the Tau'ri to become a Grade 8 Civilization. His name will forever be remembered due to the monument of bravery on P2C-112. Friendships He wasn't previously acquainted with any of his team members but as befits a true airman he regarded all the members of his team as his brothers. Service Awards and Decorations *Senior Pilot Wings *Meritorious Service Medal *Air Force Commendation Medal *Air Force Distinguished Service Medal *Air Force Training Ribbon *Air Force Overseas Short Tour *Air Force Stargate Bravery Honorific Award Greatest Accomplishment *Voluntarily joining the first mission through the Stargate, thereby laying the foundation for us, as a people to become a space capable organization. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Persons Category:Male Category:Deceased Persons Category:Americans Category:Lieutenants Category:Air Force Personnel Category:First Mission Participants Category:Military Stargate Space Explorers Category:SG-0 Members